Conventionally, for a vehicle indicator, it is popular to use an analog indicator provided with a dial and a needle and such. However, a conventional mechanical indicator has problems such as an increase in depth size and an increase in number of parts. Contrary, there is a meter (i.e. a graphic meter device) in which an analog indicator is graphically displayed on a display surface of a liquid crystal panel such as an electronic meter for vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to such electronic meter for vehicle, the depth size can be reduced as well as number of parts can be reduced.